


Second First Date

by stratataisen



Category: Marvel Ultimates
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-13
Updated: 2013-01-13
Packaged: 2017-11-25 10:56:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/638155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stratataisen/pseuds/stratataisen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Northstar and Colossus finally get that first date.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Second First Date

**Author's Note:**

> A sweet little look at Northstar's and Colossus' second first date. Another old fic.  
> Disclaimer: I don't own the series or the characters.

“What’s the title of the movie we’re going to go see again?”

“It’s called ‘Le Pacte des loups’ but translated into English it’s ‘The Brotherhood of the Wolf’.  It’s a marvelous French Film that I love to death.”  Jean-Paul smiled when his boyfriend gave him a wary look.  “Don’t worry, it may be in French but there’s going to be subtitles.”

“That’s good to know; otherwise you would have had to whisper in my ear what they were saying during the entire movie.” Piotr said with a small smile on his lips.  
  
“………” A fine dark eyebrow rose as Jean-Paul grinned. “You know what, on second thought maybe we should’ve gone to the earlier showing, that one didn’t have the subtitles in it.”

Piotr laughed, a slight blush tinged his cheeks. “Ya, maybe.”  
  
The shorter teen’s grin widened.  “I could still always whisper _other_ things into your ear during the movie if you like, and nibble on it while I’m at it too.”

The Russian blushed crimson. “J-jean-Paul…”

_Aw, he’s so cute when he does that._ “Just kidding,” Jean-Paul chuckled.  “Unless, of course, you actually want me to, then I will.”  He gave Piotr on impish grin.

A smile tugged on Piotr’s lips although his blush didn’t diminish in the least.

“You know, you’re really cute when you blush. Now don’t get me wrong, you’re cute and sexy all the time, but you are just plain adorable when you blush.”   The young man known as Northstar stated, squeezing the other teens hand.  

He wasn’t sure it _was_ possible for his face to get any redder then it already was, but it seemed it could.  Biting his lip he looked down at Jean-Paul trying to decide if he should just go ahead with what he wanted to do.

“Piotr?”

Leaning down Piotr placed his lips again Jean-Paul’s in a firm open-mouthed kiss.

Jean-Paul froze for a split second before eagerly retuning the kiss.

“Проклятие.” Piotr said breathlessly as they pulled back.

Jean-Paul smiled.  “You took the words right out of my mouth.”

Проклятие - damn


End file.
